Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus, power receiving apparatus, control methods therefor, and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for wireless power transmission.
Description of the Related Art
At present, there are known various methods for performing wireless power transmission, such as a electromagnetic induction method and magnetic resonance method. There exist a plurality of standards for ensuring mutual connectivity between a power transmitting apparatus and a power receiving apparatus in a wireless power transmission system. The web site, http://ja.idt.com/about/press-room/idt-announces-industry%E2%80%99s-first-dual-mode-wireless-power-receiver-ic-compatible-both-wpc-and-pma-stan describes an IC chip supporting a plurality of standards about wireless power transmission.
In a system supporting a plurality of wireless power transmission methods (WPT methods), the efficiency of wireless power transmission may decrease depending on a wireless power transmission method used for power transmission. For example, a case in which a power transmitting apparatus supports the first WPT method (the upper limit of transmission power is 5 W) and the second WPT method (the upper limit of transmission power is 10 W) will be described. In this case, if the power transmitting apparatus transmits, by the first WPT method, a power of 5 W to a power receiving apparatus (supporting the first and second WPT methods) that has been placed first on a charging stand in the power transmitting apparatus, it may be impossible to charge a power receiving apparatus supporting only the first WPT method during power transmission to the power receiving apparatus.